A Demon Turned Fairy
by SwordofIce
Summary: Nerezza Onikasono is the second strongest Etherious Demon to E.N.D., Nerei is also the alter-ego of the Queen of Tartarus, Seraphina. When a mission to infiltrate sends Nerei to Fairy Tail, in short: it isn't as her Guild tells her and she is forced to make a choice: stay and get killed, or leave and kill. Which will she choose? Rated 'M' to be safe.


**Icy: I am writing this to be Post-Tartarus Arc, and Pre-The Great Anime Grail War (Arc). And now, introducing the main star of this story: NEREZZA ONIKASONO!**

**Nerezza: Hi. **

**Icy: Do you mind saying the Disclaimer?**

**Nerezza: SwordofIce doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Please enjoy this Fanfiction!**

**Icy: Also, please review if you see anything right, wrong or just a comment!**

**Nerezza:…that doesn't make sense.**

**Icy: Makes sense to me.**

**Nerezza: Of course it does.**

The Demon Queen looked down on her betrothed, Mard Geer. Her father had created the Etherious Demon to be her husband and her advisor since Tartarus lost in the Guild War against Fairy Tail. The Demon Queen lived with Zeref on Tenrou Island, and on occasion, Mavis Vermillion. The First Guild Master of Fairy Tail had been so kind to the Etherious, and even calling her: Seraphina.

The Demon Queen frowned, "This is quite embarrassing, the strongest Dark Guild losing to Fairy Tail."

Mard Geer sneered at her, "We would have won, if you bothered to show up."

The Demon Queen rolled her eyes; Tartarus and the Cube were in ruins and her members injured. She then said, "What do you propose I do? I can't just go to Fairy Tail and destroy it."

Mard Geer kneeled down in front of her throne and grasped her hand, "Serephina, my dear queen, there might be another way."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

Mard Geer looked at her with his eyes meeting hers, "Serephina, you can go and destroy Fairy Tail from the inside out."

"Excuse me?" The Demon Queen exclaimed.

Mard Geer stood up, he was looming over her, "They never seen you in either your Human or Etherious form. They wouldn't even know who you truly are."

Seraphina asked, "What about my Magic? It's Death and Living Magic. How am I going to cover that up? I am Zeref's daughter."

Mard Geer rubbed his chin; "We will have to mask it with something else."

"No!" Serephina said with sarcasm.

Mard Geer smiled, "You use that Forbidden Magic."

Seraphina's eyes widened, "Okay, I will not use that!"

Mard Geer tilted his head to the side then persisted, "You have to use the Twilight Demon Slayer Magic. It's the only way to protect who you are!"  
>"How am I going to explain how I got it?" Serephina questioned.<p>

That got Mard Geer thinking, he snapped his fingers, "Say you got it from Dilakulina, the Demon of Twilight."

The Demon Queen closed her eyes at Dilakulina's name. The Demon of Twilight was her teacher whenever Zeref wasn't around to teach her Magic or Curse. Dilakulina died a few years back, when the Demon Queen was 298. But that was seventeen years ago.

Serephina sighed, "I guess you're right, I'll go."

Mard Geer smiled, "Alright, I'll send Lamy with you in her Human disguise."  
>"Didn't she…die?"<p>

"Uh…" Mard Geer then said, "Don't mention it to her."

Seraphina's eyes widened, but all she could do was nod. Mard Geer added, "You should get ready for departure, Your Majesty."

Serephina rolled her eyes, now he was using "Your Majesty" as if that would influence her decision…of course it did. Mard Geer had been with her two years before Dilakulina's death.

They weren't married-yet. They would have been, if Tartarus weren't destroyed when she had got back from Tenrou Island. It would have been the wedding that would have bound the Etheri to the Underworld…forever.

Seraphina got up and found her way to her room.

The Demon Queen started to pack daily attire, and several bottles of Etheri blood, that when she drank, she would resort back to Etherious form. You never know when you might need it.

The Demon Queen pulled off her suitcases from her bed and walked to the Throne Room, the surviving Etheri had tears in their eyes, as their Queen would go on a journey that might kill her.

Seraphina was touched that they felt that way towards her, and she also felt tears form in her eyes.

Lamy stood by a silver portal that seemed to shimmer, or maybe that was just her eyes, watery from the heartfelt moment.

Seraphina held up a hand to her subjects, "I'll be back, I will miss you all! Oh, and Mard Geer is in charge."

Some moans escaped from the crowd, but Seraphina jumped through the portal.

They landed on their butts on the concrete bricks. Seraphina opened her eyes, "Ugh," she muttered.

Lamy looked up at her, "Q-Queen Seraphina, y-you don't look any different."

Seraphina gave a nod, and then pulled out two cross necklaces, "When we put these on, we will be transformed into our Alter-egos."

Lamy frowned, "I like the way I look."

Seraphina nodded and then said, "We will need new names, I can't call you Lamy, because the members of Fairy Tail already know who you are. And Mavis knows who I am, so we need new names."

Seraphina thought for a moment, "I'll be…Nerezza Onikasono."  
>"How about we are sisters! I can be Eri Onikasono!"<br>"Fine…" Seraphina shrugged.

She took a deep breath before saying, "We need to give our Alter-egos a thought: We should probably go find Fairy Tail, and get this mission done with.

Lamy then muttered the same thing.

Seraphina then said, "Time to put on the necklaces."

Lamy nodded her head once in agreement, and with their breath held, they put on the cross necklaces...and the world turned white.

**Icy: How'd you like the first chapter?**

**Nerezza: -.- It was short. **

**Icy: That's the intro, I'll make it longer.**

**Nerezza: Yay!  
>Icy: Next chapter.<strong>

**Lamy: I can live with a short chapter, it isn't as embarrassing. **

**Nerezza: Didn't you die?**

**Icy: SHH! SPOILERS!**

~~


End file.
